La plume noire
by EmeroWde
Summary: Le naufrage du Campania n'est plus qu'un souvenir pour Ciel, la vie a reprit son cours entre modanité et enquête, mais il y en a un qui semble impliqué dans une nouvelle affaire. Si tout le monde connait Sebastian Michaelis, le majordome du manoir Phantomhive, personne ne sait vraiment quelle était sa vie en Enfers... Quand le passé rattrape le présent, ennuis en perspective!
1. Chapitre 1: Rachel Hawkins

Cette fic est déjà publié sur un autre site, si vous pouvez la lire aujourd'hui c'est grâce à mes lecteurs (une lectrice en particulier -qui se reconnaitra je l'espère-) qui m'ont fait penser qu'il faudrait que je la publie ici pour avoir un peu plus d'avis... Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Rachel Hawkins**

Ciel regardait les gouttes d'eau s'écraser contre la vitre du fiacre. Il revenait de Londres où il avait mené une enquête en tant que limier de la reine. Voilà une semaine que lui et Sebastian avaient quitté le manoir Phantomhive aucune nouvelle des domestiques ne leur étaient parvenus, c'est que tout allait bien... ou au moins dans la limite du possible. Il se permit de s'égarer un peu lorsqu'ils approchèrent du parc qui bordait sa demeure.

Oui, il laissa errer ses pensées vers les évènements qui avaient eu lieu trois mois plus tôt: lorsqu'il avait accepté de monter à bord du bateau de croisière le ''Campania'' avec Lizie et la famille de Mideford, et qu'il s'était retrouvé à exercer son devoir envers la reine en démantelant la secte du Phénix qui exerçait des expériences sur des cadavres pour les ramener à la vie, expériences folles qui ne ramenaient qu'un corps guidé par des instincts purement animal et sautait pour dévorer toute chair fraîche à disposition. Le comte Phantomhive, Sebastian et Snake, qu'il avait engagé à son service quelques jours avant d'embarquer, s'étaient donc retrouvés à devoir mater une révolte de zombie bien plus conséquente que prévue puisque l'Ordre du Phénix avait rempli les cales du navire de leurs expériences qui s'éveillèrent toute en même temps. La salle des commandes fut touchée, le bateau fonça droit sur un iceberg et le bateau commença à couler. Les morts se comptaient par dizaines, ou peut-être bien par centaines, Ciel n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, mais qui disait mort, disait forcément Shinigamis. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de revoir Grell Sutcliff qui semblait avoir fini sa mise à pied et qui fauchait joyeusement les pauvres âmes vouées à la mort. Un deuxième Shinigami avait été demandé en renfort: Ronald Knox, le faucheur à la tondeuse qui suivait Will en tant que son élève. Et les retrouvailles ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Après avoir identifié ce qui générait de l'énergie pour les zombis, Sebastian et Ciel se dirigèrent pour le détruire, mais là ils tombèrent sur une personne qu'aucun n'aurait soupçonnée: Undertaker. Le croque-mort, certes dérangé, mais que tout le monde croyait inoffensif avait bien caché son jeu, il était en fait un des plus anciens Shinigamis, un déserteur qui plus est. S'ensuivit un triple combat qui opposa Ciel et son majordome à la fois à Undertaker et aux deux shinigamis en service. Ces derniers affrontant eux aussi le croque-mort qui avait conservé sa Faux de la Mort...

-Monsieur, nous sommes arrivé.

Ciel fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par Sebastian qui lui ouvrit la porte et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à descendre.

-Et il semblerait que vous ayez de la visite, ajouta le majordome une fois que son maître eut touché pied-à-terre.

Effectivement, un fiacre noir était posté devant le manoir. Le fait qu'aucun cheval n'y soit attelé laissait penser qu'il ne venait pas d'arriver et que Finnie avait eu le temps de les mener à l'écurie.

-Il me semblait pourtant d'avoir ordonné à ce que personne n'entre dans ce manoir tant que je n'y étais pas rentré! fit remarquer Ciel en avançant à l'abri d'un parapluie vers sa demeure.

Quand Sebastian ouvrit la porte à son maître, ils trouvèrent face à eux les cinq domestiques du manoir qui leur souhaitèrent un bon retour, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le manoir. Pourtant à peine la grande porte refermée que le valet, Snake, prit la parole.

-Une demoiselle est arrivé au manoir un peu plus tôt dans la journée ''dit Oscar'', commença-t-il. Elle a dit connaître Sebastian et qu'elle avait à s'entretenir à son sujet avec le jeune maître ''dit Dan''.

Ciel voulut questionner Sebastian du regard mais celui-ci avait disparu sans un bruit, probablement pour aller voir de lui-même qui était cette étrange personne qui était soit une menteuse, soit annonciatrice d'un drame. Et si le comte Phantomhive en tirait ces conclusions, c'était parce que son majordome ne pouvait pas avoir de passé, il n'existait tout simplement pas avant ces trois dernières années qu'il avait passé sous les ordres de Ciel. Enfin, tout ça était normal, puisqu'il était un démon attiré des Enfers par la haine et l'envie de vengeance de Ciel. Le comte mis de côté cette histoire et questionna ses domestiques.

-Meylin, t'a-t-elle donné son nom ou ses coordonnées?

-Blood! tonna une voix froide.

Dans le petit salon où on l'avait conduit, la jeune inconnue se retourna vers la porte. Elle était fermée et il ne semblait y avoir qu'elle dans la pièce. Pourtant elle était sûre d'avoir entendu une voix. Ses grands yeux bruns parcoururent la pièce, rien, si ce n'était que les bougies qui l'éclairaient s'éteignaient les unes après les autres. La jeune femme afficha alors un étrange sourire et laissa échapper un faible ricanement tandis qu'elle replaça une de ses longues mèches blonde derrière son oreille.

-Désolée, mais aujourd'hui et tant que je serais dans ce monde, il faudra m'appeler Rachel Hawkins, fit elle d'un ton taquin alors que la dernière bougie s'éteignit ne laissant que la faible lumière de cette journée pluvieuse pour éclairer la pièce.

Rachel sentit quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'attraper par le coup, lui clouant le dos contre le dossier du canapé puis on lui chuchota de cette même voix froide:

-Bien, miss Rachel, vous me ferez plaisir en surveillant vos arrières car vous n'avez pas idée du nombre d'accidents qui peuvent arriver dans le manoir Phantomhive. Un lustre pourrait se décrocher ou du poison se retrouver dans votre assiette... Je serais vous je ne resterais pas longtemps ici et surtout, j'hésiterais à embêter le jeune comte avec des histoires qui ne feraient que l'ennuyer...

Rachel allait répondre quand des bruits de pas en provenance du couloir résonnèrent dans le petit salon. En un instant, la pression sur sa gorge disparue et les bougies se rallumèrent. Elle eut tout juste le temps de regarder autour d'elle pour s'assurer que la pièce était bien vide de vie à part elle que la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme aux yeux de serpent qui l'avait accueilli un peu plutôt dans la journée.

-Miss Hawkins, le jeune maître vient juste de rentrer, malheureusement, il doit mettre à jour quelques affaires et ne peut vous accorder pour l'instant un peu de son temps, mais il espère que vous vous joindrez à lui pour dîner ''dit Émilie''

Cette étrange façon de terminer ces phrases avait déjà marqué Rachel qui cette fois-ci ne releva pas cette singularité.

-Bien sur, dîtes au comte que ce serait un honneur que de partager un repas avec lui, répondit-elle avec un large sourire

-Dans ce cas, laissez- moi vous installer dans une des chambres! s'exclama la voix de la femme de chambre à lunettes qu'elle avait déjà aperçues en arrivant ici. Après le souper, il fera nuit noire, et avec la pluie qui rend la route glissante, il ne serait inconsidéré que de tenter de rentrer chez vous ce soir!

Rachel ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle se laissa guider à travers les dédales de couloirs du manoir. Meylin finit par l'installer dans une chambre somptueuse séparée en deux appartements, une chambre à coucher avec un lit à baldaquin et une coiffeuse, et un salon qui pouvait aussi faire office de bureau ou se trouvait une cheminée qui était déjà alimentée par quelques bûches. Dans la chambre, tandis que la domestique lui donnait les horaires du diner et lui des indications pour prendre son bain, elle jeta un coup d'œil par une des hautes fenêtres qui caractérisaient si bien le manoir Phantomhive. Sa chambre donnait sur le grand parc qui entourait la demeure.

La domestique finit par sortir, Rachel du se faire violence pour ne pas jeter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle était prise d'une rage folle depuis que le valet aux serpents était venu lui annoncer le retour de son maître. Le comte Phantomhive se moquait royalement d'elle! Mais elle devait se retenir! Elle se sentait observée, et elle devait se comporter comme une vraie lady, au moins pour l'instant. De toute façon, elle aurait tout le loisir de lui faire payer l'affront qu'elle venait d'essuyer durant le dîner... Et il fallait dire que cette idée la réjouissait!

Juste après avoir envoyé Snake et Meylin installer sa visiteuse, Rachel Hawkins, dans une des chambres du manoir, Ciel était monté dans son bureau pour prendre des nouvelles des vautours qui lui tournaient autour en tant qu'associé commerciaux. Après à peine quelques minutes, on frappa à la porte et Sebastian apparu en poussant un chariot qui portait une cloche, qui cachait surement un gâteau, et une théière.

-Pour le thé de cette après midi, commença t-il en rangeant les papiers qui traînaient sur le bureau de son maître, un thé Earl Gray accompagné d'un Mille-Feuille.

Puis Sebastian leva la cloche, coupa un bout de gâteau, prépara une tasse de thé puis présenta le tout à Ciel.

-Cela vous convient-il? demanda t-il en déposant le tout sur le bureau.

-Oui, très bien, répondit-il d'un air distrait. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu as appris de notre mystérieuse invitée... ajouta t-il, cette fois nettement plus intéressé par la conversation.

-Rien de plus ou de moins que ce que vous à dit Meylin. Pourquoi, vous vouliez que j'aille lui rendre visite?

-Ne me mens pas Sebastian! Qu'as-tu fais à peine étions-nous rentrés, si ce n'est bien sur, allé dire bonjour à cette ''vieille connaissance''?

Sebastian sourit, en dévoilant ainsi une rangée de dent blanche.

-Peut importe qu'elle sorte de diable de majordome je suis, il faut tout de même du temps pour le gâteau cuise et que l'eau du thé soit chaude, fit le majordome en ne lâchant son rictus.

Ciel soupira.

-Bien, tu ira la voir pour m'excuser au près d'elle de lui accorder mon temps si tard... Et dis moi de quelle manière elle va réagir.

-Bien, Sebastian pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour témoigner son respect à son maître puis sortit du bureau.

Il croisa Meylin, lui demanda de venir retirer les reste du quatre heure du comte une fois qu'il aurait finit.

-Je vient juste de placer la Lady dans la chambre bleu, par contre je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de lui préparer un thé, l'informa t-elle avant de continuer sa route.

Sebastian soupira, fila en cuisine, fit chauffer de l'eau, récupéra des biscuit qu'il avait préparer au cas ou le maître n'aurait pas voulut de son mille-feuille, sélectionna soigneusement un thé aux agrume, chargea le tout sur un chariot en argent, puis reprit la direction de la chambre de mademoiselle Hawkins. Il arriva devant la porte frappa et attendis qu'on lui dise d'entrer pour la pousser.

-Mademoiselle Hawkins, fit il en s'inclinant poliment. Je me permet de vous proposer des sablés au zeste d'orange et un thé ''Rempart de Varsovie''...

-... un thé noir mélangé à un thé au agrume, une boisson qui s'allie parfaitement au goût des biscuit.

La Lady sourit au majordome qui lui rendit avec toute insouciance.

-Je vois que mademoiselle est connaisseuse. Mon maître s'excuse de ne pouvoir vous recevoir tout de suite.

Elle ne dit rien et continua de le regarder en souriant. Sur ce, il l'installa sur une table près de la fenêtre et lui servit son thé. Elle lui fit parler de la demeure tandis qu'elle dégustait les biscuits et alors qu'il abordait l'incident qui avait eut lieu quelques années plus tôt ou le père de l'actuel comte et son épouse avaient perdu la vie, elle l'interrompis et lui tendit une enveloppe.

-J'aimerais que vous transmettiez se pli à un de mes amis, son nom est dessus, vous ne devriez avoir aucun mal à trouver l'adresse.

Sebastian lui fit son habituel sourire radieux, pris le courrier, ramassa la tasse, les biscuits puis sortit de la chambre.

L'heure du dîner arriva bien plus vite que Ciel ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait pas répondu à la moitié du courrier qui lui avait été adressé durant son séjour à Londres, bien qu'il en ait jeté une bonne partie qui provenait du Prince Sôma qui était retourné chez lui pour quelques mois et qui devait envoyer une ou deux lettre par jour, il ne semblait pas prendre en compte le faite que le service de poste mettait plusieurs jours pour passer les enveloppes des Indes à l'Angleterre.

Sebastian l'avait fait se changer et à présent, il descendait vers la salle à manger ou l'attendait déjà son invitée.

-Miss Hawkins, je présume, fit-il en entrant dans la pièce en guise de salutation.

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise puis fit une gracieuse révérence.

-Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir m'attendre, continua t-il en allant s'assoir.

Ciel ne c'était pas imaginé la jeune femme de cette manière. Il avait pensé à quelqu'un dans le besoin qui aurait rusé pour pouvoir entrer dans le manoir et vivre au moins un jour dans un endroit luxueux. Pourtant il avait face à lui une personne toute à fait charmante qui semblait issue de la noblesse. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui rappelèrent brièvement ceux de Lizie. Il y avait autre chose qui semblait appartenir à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais il n'arriva pas à mettre la main dessus.

-Ne vous en faîte pas comte, je me doute bien que quelqu'un de votre rang doit être sollicité de toute part, répondit Rachel d'une voix mielleuse en retournant à sa place.

''La même voix que tout ses rapiats qui font mon éloge lorsque je suis là et qui me dénigre à peine ai-je dos tourné'' pensa Ciel en faisant signe à Sebastian d'apporter l'entrée.

Leur discussion commencèrent sur des thèmes légers, notamment en abordant la saison de mondanités qui approchait. Ciel fut aussi questionné sur la reine.

''Encore une noble barbante'', cette pensée traversa à plusieurs reprise son esprit au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans leur discussion.

-Quelque chose à l'air de vous déranger, fit-il remarquer en faisant mine de s'intéresser à sa convive.

-En fait, commença t-elle en posant ses couvert et fixant le comte droit dans les yeux, je me demandais si vous faisiez preuve d'aussi peu d'hospitalité envers toutes les personnes vous rendant visite ou si j'avais eut le droit à un traitement d'exclusivité.

Les domestiques qui attendaient autour de la table fixèrent la jeune femme et firent des têtes qui exprimaient clairement leur surprise. À l'inverse, Ciel rit, peut être qu'elle ne serait pas si ennuyante finalement.

-Je ne suis sur de voir où vous voulez en venir, glissa t-il en se prenant au jeu du regard de son invitée.

-Allez-vous me dire que je me fais des idées quand je déduis du fait que vous ne m'ayez pas reçu immédiatement mais que vous avez fais passer votre travail en priorité puis m'avez relégué au rang de distraction durant votre repas, que vous voulez me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici? Est-ce que je me trompe aussi en pensant qu'en envoyant votre majordome s'excuser à votre place vous essayer de me faire comprendre que je vous largement inférieur? Car je suis passé devant votre bureau, comte, et figurez-vous qu'il n'est qu'à deux pas de la chambre qui m'a été attribué. Allez-vous là encore me faire croire que votre travail vous accaparait au point de ne pas trouver deux minutes pour vous présenter à moi?

Ciel sourit. Cette femme était une excellente actrice. Elle c'était faite passé pour une mondaine comme une autre, complétement désinteréssante, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une vitesse considérable et avait parfaitement deviné les intentions du comte. Mieux encore, elle venait de réciter sa petite tirade sans sourciller, sur un ton gracieux parfaitement monocorde et en continuant d'afficher un visage parfait et souriant.

Maintenant Ciel savait d'où venait cette impression de déjà vu! C'était son expression en générale: pas désagréable à regarder du tout, mais parfaitement hermétique à toutes émotions... Exactement comme Sebastian!

-Moi aussi j'ai quelques questions, poursuivis le comte. D'où sortent les marques rouges autour de votre cou? fit-il en fixant les zébrure rouge qui s'enroulaient autour de la gorge de la lady. Elles ne semble pas ''coller'' avec votre image de jeune noble.

Aucune réponse, toujours impassible. Cette attitude l'irrita un peu puisqu'il pensait avoir mit le doigt sur un sujet sensible. Il détourna les yeux des marques pour pouvoir fixer son invité droit dans les yeux.

-Et surtout, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler? ajouta t-il pour clore leurs enfantillages.

**Chapitre 1 ~ FIN**

* * *

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas l'intention de tout vous poster d'un coup (il faut que vous dégustiez -hihihi-) la suite devrait venir la semaine prochaine si je ne suis pas trop prise par le boulot!  
(P.S.: Je cherche un correcteur ou une correctrice qui aurait un peu de temps à donner pour cette fiction... Est-ce qu'il y a des volontaires?)


	2. Chapter 2: Blood

Chapitre 2 avec beaucoup de retard sur ce que j'avais prévu (j'ai travaillé et j'ai enchaîné directement avec des vacances... C'est pas très compatible avec les connections internet... Désolée!) Je compte toujours sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à être franc!

Chapitre 2: _Blood_

[ _-Moi aussi j'ai quelques question. D'où sortent les marques rouges autour de votre cou? Elle ne semble pas ''coller'' avec votre image de jeune noble... Et surtout, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler?_ ]

Les interrogations du comte restèrent en suspens alors que Sebastian faisait sortir les domestiques. Ils n'avaient pas à écouter cette discussion, lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Pendant ce temps, miss Hawkins effleura des traces qu'elle portait comme si il s'agissait d'un bijou précieux et affichait un air nostalgique. Le comte nota que c'était la première expression plus ou moins ''personnelle'' qu'elle prenait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

-Un ami, répondit-elle à la première question alors que la porte se fermait derrière les employés du manoir.

Ciel ne répondit pas, attendant simplement la deuxième réponse, que savait-elle de Sebastian? Était-ce vrai, le connaissait-elle vraiment ou bluffait-elle? Pouvait-il la voir comme une passante, une alliée ou une ennemie?

-Et pour votre deuxième question, je n'ai rien à vous dire...

Le comte se maîtrisa pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid, ou tout du moins ne pas le montrer.

-Pardon? demanda t-il en se forçant à sourire, ce qui était un très mauvais signe.

-Je ne connaissais Sebastian Michaelis que de nom avant de le rencontrer un peu plus tôt dans la journée, avoua t-elle sans aucune honte.

Ciel savait don maintenant à quoi s'en tenir, cette femme était une menteuse.

-Je vous prierais de me laisser dormir ici cette nuit et je repartirais demain matin avant même que vous ne vous en aperceviez et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi, lui certifia t-elle en continuant de sourire.

''Cette femme est définitivement irritante'' pensa Ciel en regardant son parfait visage de jeune lady heureuse. Mais il y avait un point qu'il n'arrivait pas à éclaircir.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous entré dans ce manoir? demanda t-il d'une voix dure malgré son âge.

Cette formulation qui faisait écho à ses pensés eut un effet inattendu sur Rachel. Elle souriait toujours, mais d'un autre façon. Son visage avait pris un air beaucoup plus mystérieux, presque malsain, mais elle conservait tout de même son admirable élégance.

-Je cherchais l'attention d'un homme...

Ciel pris un air blasé. Était-ce vraiment une vulgaire histoire de sentiments? Il n'y aurait rien de plus ennuyant que cette voie.

-Je dois juste lui faire passer un message et si j'en ai le temps, j'aimerais bien voir son sang se rependre sur le sol!

-Une vengeance? s'interrogea Ciel tout haut, tout de suite plus intéressé par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne vous regarde pas, comte, conclu t-elle en reprenant son masque impassible.

Le comte soupira.

-J'ai une dernière question. En quoi venir ici vous était utile?

Rachel se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle posa la main sur la poignée avant de répondre.

-Il vous observe, vous et chaque recoin de ce manoir, il s'y faufile comme une ombre. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous fera quoi que se soit, mais en venant ici, il m'aura repéré comme une menace et me gardera à l'œil. Je peux donc lui faire passer facilement tout les messages que je veux... Une dernière chose, comte, ajouta t-elle d'une voix une peu plus grave. Ne vois pas en Scythe ton sauveur.

Sur ce, elle baissa la poignée et poussa la porte.

-Bonne nuit, comte, murmura t-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

La porte se referma et Ciel se retrouva seul, ne sachant que trop penser de cet échange. Mais il avait placé une préoccupation en tête de liste: trouver ce Scythe!

-Sebastian! appela t-il une fois qu'il fut sur que Rachel s'était éloigné.

-Alors vous saviez que j'étais dans la pièce, fit le majordome en sortant de derrière un rideau.

Ciel ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ni de se retourner vers son majordome.

-Trouves moi toutes les informations que tu peux sur Rachel Hawkins. D'où elle vient, ses fréquentations... Je veux tout! Fais moi aussi une recherche rapide sur ce Scythe, même si je doute que tes recherches soient concluante.

Il ajouta un signe de la main. Sebastian inclina alors la tête.

-Yes, my lord.

Lorsque Rachel retourna dans sa chambre, elle se sentit suivie, épiée... Et il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre que le comte l'avait mis sous surveillance, surement par le valet-serpent et ses amis rampants. Elle se retint de se retourner durant le trajet, histoire que si quelqu'un d'autre qu'un reptile la suivait, elle n'ai pas l'air trop suspecte.

À peine entrée dans sa chambre, elle s'enferma à double tour et vérifia dans ses armoires, à l'intérieur du moindre tiroir, dans ses bras et fouilla chaque recoin susceptible d'abriter un des rampants du comte. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une solution. Elle prit une chaise, des coussins et se dirigea sous une des deux bouches d'aération de sa chambre. Elle retira la grille à l'aide d'un peine à queue en métal et elle ne fut absolument pas surprise de trouver deux paires jaune la fixer. Elle plaça un coussin dans le conduit, colmata bien les coins et replaça la grille de sécurité comme si de rien était. Elle fit de même pour le second point d'observation des reptiles. Cela fait, elle se sentit tout de suite mieux et se détendit un peu, se permettant même de se faire couler un bain.

Elle ressortit une heure plus tard, les cheveux passé par dessus son épaule et dégoulinant encore d'eau. Elle avait rapidement enfilé une robe de chambre en soie noire et avançait maintenant vers son lit dans un noir total. Les nuages étaient bas et épais cette nuit et empêchait les pâles rayons de la Lune de passer. Alors qu'elle n'avaient que quelques pas à faire pour atteindre son but, elle sentit quelque chose se resserrer autour de sa taille. Elle allait se débattre, sans crier pour autant, lorsqu'un lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Calme toi, ce n'est que moi...

-Tu as lu ma lettre? demanda t-elle sur un ton blasé.

-Effectivement, lui répondit-on en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-Alors arrête tes jeux et dis moi ce que tu en penses! maintenant, Rachel était clairement agacée.

Le bras passé autour de sa taille se desserra et elle sentit qu'on la faisait pivoter, mais on la gardait toujours prisonnière de bras qui la maintenait fermement. À travers les ténèbres, elle pouvait à peine distinguer les traits de cet homme. Pourtant elle le reconnu sans même le regarder. Cette façon de faire, il n'y avait qu'un seule personne au monde comme ça.

-Scythe, murmura t-elle posant une main sur la joue de ce mystérieux homme.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ici, Blood? demanda t-il sans une once de colère.

Rachel sourit. Elle était habitué maintenant à ses changements fréquents de caractère. Dans l'après-midi il essayait de la tuer, ou au moins de la faire suffoquer alors que là il la prenait dans ses bras et était mielleux.

-Pour te prévenir, finit par répondre la jeune femme en retirant sa main de la joue de Scythe.

-Je doute que tu ai fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour moi... Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans ce manoir? une fois encore, on ne détectait aucune colère dans sa voix.

Rachel posa ses mains contre son torse et le poussa. Il n'opposa aucune résistance et la libéra de son étreinte?

-Rien, maintenant... Je m'en vais demain matin, si tout va bien, tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi, lui certifia t-elle en se retournant et se dirigeant de nouveau vers son lit. Bonne nui, Scythe, ajouta t-elle avant de l'ouvrir et de s'y coucher.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit, il devait être partit.

Le lendemain matin,Ciel s'éveilla aux aurores, il avait cauchemarder toute la nuit ou presque. Même si c'était plus que des mauvais rêves, c'était une obsession... Il essayait encore de comprendre pourquoi Undertaker, le shinigami fou et insensible, donnait de la valeur à un vulgaire pendentif. Le jeune comte avait repéré deux éléments importants: un date, le treize juillet 1866, on nom, Claudia P. Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de faire de recherche sur ses deux éléments, car même avec un majordome de la composition de Sebastian, on ne pouvait pas, continuer à avoir une vie mondaine, s'occuper des affaires de l'entreprise Phantom, répondre aux attentes de la reine, s'occuper de quelques contre-temps causé par un entourage un peu trop extravagant et en plus mener un enquête sur un shinigami qui n'était pas prêt de réapparaitre... Mais ce collier l'intriguait tout de même...

-Jeune maître, je suis allé réceptionné le courrier, et une fois exclu le courrier envahissant d'un certain prince, indien, j'ai trouvé une missive de la reine, signala Sebastian à son mettre en mettant à sa disposition la missive posé sur un plateau argenté.

Ciel fut étonné que la lettre lui ai été remise si peu solennellement et qu'aucun des majordome de la reine n'ai été dépêché pour servir de messager.

Il s'en saisit et la décacheta rapidement. À l'intérieur, l'ordre était simple... C'était le même depuis un peu plus d'un mois: arrêtez ces meurtres. Certes, le tout était enrobé de ''mon petit'', ''bon courage'' et ''je compte sur vous'', mais le comte n'y vit que sa mission.

-Sebastian, prépare mes affaires, nous partons sur le champs pour Londres.

Le majordome acquiesça en souriant et alla plier bagage tandis que son maître finissait de manger. Quand ils eurent tout deux terminer, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall.

-As-tu déjà prévenus Lord Randall de notre arrivé? Demanda Ciel tandis que son majordome lui passait un manteau.

-Bien sur monsieur, je ne pense pas cependant qu'il donnera de suite au courrier que je lui ai fait porté.

-Alors allons-y! Décréta le comte en se dirigeant vers la porte, on la lui ouvrit puis il sortit...

… Et s'arrêta net à peine ayant mit un pied dehors.

Le tableau qui se tenait face à lui était simplement spectaculaire. Un homme, armée d'une épée, fonça à un vitesse surnaturelle sur une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blanc tellement clair qu'ils étaient presque blanc. En instant l'homme sépara les quelques mètre qui les séparait, mais la femme plus réactive. Elle disparu pendant une fraction de seconde et réapparu juste en face de l'homme, beaucoup trop près pour qu'il puisse utiliser son arme, elle brandi alors un couteau à la lame rouge et le dirigea vers la poitrine de l'homme, le plantant en plein dans son coeur. L'homme ouvrit la bouche, voulu surement crier, mais ne fit rien d'autre que s'écrouler, raide mort. Et son cadavre teinté de rouge rejoint les dizaine d'autre qui étaient étendus devant le manoir. La femme, toujours de dos lâcha son arme et passa la main dans ses cheveux de façon à les passer derrière son oreille. Ciel vit alors que ses mains était d'un rouge écarlate saisissant, elles étaient pleine de sang.

Elle se retourna pour lancer un regard en direction du comte et de son majordome. En fait, il n'y avait pas que ses mains qui étaient ensanglanté, mais une bonne partie de son visage, quelques mèches de ses cheveux et ses vêtements était taché de rouge. Elle affichait un sourire en coin et ses yeux à la couleur des rubis exprimait des sentiments que Ciel ne pu déchiffrer.

Dans son dos, un homme se releva, son visage n'exprimait que de la haine. Mais la femme ne semblait pas l'avoir repéré. Un trait argenté fila alors droit sur l'intrus et un couteau d'argenterie se figea entre les deux yeux de l'homme qui était définitivement mort.

Ciel leva alors les yeux vers Sebastian qui avait pris une initiative sans consulter avant son maître. Le majordome affichait un air sérieux et fixait la jeune femme.

-Je m'excuse, comte, j'avais promis de disparaître... Mais je ne pouvait pas me permettre de partir sans faire le ménage, n'est-ce pas?

Ciel fut étonné de reconnaître la voix. Quand il reporta son attention sur la femme en rouge, elle avait une peau moins pâle, des cheveux moins clair et des yeux non plus écarlate mais noisette. Face à lui et complétement ensanglanté se tenait Rachel Hawkins.

**Chapitre 2 ~ FIN**

Voilà qui clôture mon chapitre, pas terrible hein? Et un peu trop court à mon goût, je vais surement le reprendre quand j'aurais un peu de temps (après, je dis ca depuis un moment...) J'espère quand même que ca ne vous aura pas trop dégouté et que je vous retrouverait au prochain chapitre!

(P.S.: Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une âme bienveillante (ou qui aurait pitié de moi) pour corriger mes chapitres...)


End file.
